


The Finer Things

by mochalatte94



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Hot smart boys, POV Female Character, Reader-Insert, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 08:06:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10681182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mochalatte94/pseuds/mochalatte94
Summary: You’re Ignis’ graduate assistant. He invites you over to grade some papers and eat some food. Gladio is a big, confident, witty flirt. Hijinks ensue.





	The Finer Things

**Author's Note:**

> Because the world needed some tasty self-insert with the most beautiful members of everyone’s favorite fantasy boy band. I LOVE the idea of Ignis as a professor whom every girl lusts after and Gladio constantly teasing him about it. Not beta'd, so PM me with any mistakes if necessary. Enjoy the deliciousness; I know I do.

It was really just meant to be a laid-back few hours with grading and food.

You were the GA for the upper-level philosophy classes of the handsome and austere Professor Ignis Scientia, known for both his dry but brilliant lectures and the fact that nearly all of his female students were utterly infatuated with him. As his assistant, you could certainly see the appeal, but you were so used to working with him on a professional level that nothing beyond that really interested you.

But, you thought from atop the plush sofa in his flat, as the tall, sandy-haired man brought you a long-stemmed glass of red wine to enjoy as you read through students’ papers, _he’s definitely hot_. You didn’t bother to avoid looking at his ass as he made his way back into the other room.

“How do you feel about seafood?” Ignis called several seconds later.

You tore your eyes away from your laptop for a moment and focused on the shoulder you could see over the bar, using the distraction to justify a large sip from the wine glass the professor had placed before you. “I like seafood—unless it’s tuna.”

“Well, you’re in luck, then. This won’t be tuna.” You could hear him and occasionally catch a glimpse of him bustling about, opening and closing cabinets and pulling out ingredients, and smiled to yourself. It was nice to see him doing something less serious than teaching the classes you spent so much time preparing for. “Also, my housemate will probably be home shortly. He likes to spend his time in the living room in the evenings, so he’ll likely be around and joining us for dinner if you don’t mind.”

You wondered what kind of person Ignis lived with—you couldn’t imagine they would be unpleasant to be around, considering what you knew about the young professor. “Of course, I don’t mind at all!”

You didn’t have to wonder for long, because about ten minutes later, the front door opened.

“Honey, I’m home!”

A tall man stepped into the room, and you tried not to let your mouth fall open. He had to be at least 6’3”—and possibly the most attractive man you’d ever seen. His long, dark hair was pulled back into a low ponytail, highlighting his striking, equally dark features. His button-down shirt was open an extra button to reveal the hard muscle of his chest, and was pulled tightly across his large biceps. He wore loose-fitting jeans in contrast, and a messenger bag was slung across his chest. 

You quickly realized you were probably looking at him a little bit too intensely to seem normal, and quickly focused on his face…but the shit-eating grin across his visage told you he’d already noticed.

“Hey. Gladiolus Amicitia, but call me Gladio.” 

His deep voice was rumbly and pleasant, and he strode across the room to grasp your hand gently in his rough, calloused fingers.

You told him your name, trying not to stutter more than a couple of times. It was more difficult than you’d hoped.

Gladio repeated your name, and god, it sounded different coming from his mouth than it did from Ignis’s. Less careful, perhaps; but you were delighted. “It’s good to meet you.”

You hadn’t thought to dress nicely to come here tonight, since Ignis had seen you in all manner of situations because of the early morning class times, and suddenly you were self-conscious of your appearance. Yoga pants and a tank top were all you had to go on, although your often-messy hair hung loosely around your shoulders in what you hoped was a nice way.

“I knew Ignis was having his GA over, but I didn’t realize she’d be prettier than he is.” Gladio’s eyes twinkled mischievously.

Perhaps your hair didn’t look so bad after all.

“Alright, alright.” Ignis appeared in the doorway to the kitchen with another glass of wine. He handed it to Gladio, smiling. “Sorry about him. If he makes you uncomfortable just come up with a creative insult.”

Gladio put a hand to his heart in mock pain. “Iggy, you wound me.”

You laughed. The two men were obviously close friends. “Don’t worry, I give as good as I get.”

The dark-haired man winked. “I’ll hold you to that.” He put his wine glass down on the coffee table next to yours and strode towards the hallway at the back of the room as you went red, Ignis shaking his head embarrassedly.

“He’s a bit over-the-top, I apologize.”

“Nah, you guys complement each other very well, _Iggy_.”

Ignis chuckled. “I suppose you’re right about that.” He turned to go back into the kitchen. “I’m glad to have him around.”

Gladio returned shortly afterwards, plopping himself down on the other end of the small sofa unceremoniously, picking up his wine glass, and taking a delicate sip. “So, lovely lady, other than pick up after this guy all day, what do you do?”

You snorted into your own glass, trying to avoid blushing more thoroughly at his term of endearment. “It’s not so much ‘pick up after him’ as ‘tell him to relax sometimes’.”

“Yeah, I can imagine. He’s a hard-ass, but in a good way.” His tone was one of fondness. “But really, what’s your thing?”

“It’s philosophy and educational psych and leadership. I do a lot of teaching in my spare time, and I’m hoping to teach at a university level at some point.”

“Hah. Nerd,” he teased, but there was significant appreciation in his eyes. You pretended you didn’t notice, but glowed inside.

“What do you do, Gladio?” Trying not to sound more than politely interested was difficult when the tank top he’d changed into hugged his pecs so beautifully.

“I manage a bookshop, actually.”

“That’s hot” is what you almost said, but managed a “That’s fantastic. I’d love to do that. Do you enjoy it?”

“Any job that lets me read while I’m working is a huge plus.”

“Hah. Nerd!” you shot back, nudging his outer thigh with your toe.

He caught your foot with his left hand and squeezed. “Hey, pot. I’m kettle.”

_Yeah, he may be perfect._

Gladio reached for a thick book on the side table, opening it to a marked page and reading as you graded essays. The two of you enjoyed small talk for a while, both of you flirting subtly, with pleasant interjections from Ignis every so often. It was a comfortable atmosphere and the men you were with were no slouch to look at. The dark-haired man didn’t make physical contact with you again, but you couldn’t help hoping he might.

He didn’t touch you again, that is, until he used your knee for leverage to get off the couch. Actually, perhaps a little more thigh than knee, and perhaps a little higher than an innocent gesture would have been, and perhaps a little bit more lingering than normal. And then he flashed you a grin that should have been illegal for the blush it spread across your cheeks once again.

Once he had disappeared into the kitchen, you sighed. Was it bad that you were falling hard for your overseeing professor’s roommate? Would Ignis be weird about it? Maybe it would be better for you all if you ignored it, but goddamn you liked Gladio, and he seemed to be pretty receptive to you as well. 

Craning your neck to peek around the corner, you could see the two tall men standing together in the kitchen, and noticed Gladio say something quietly—maybe a question? Ignis blushed faintly and shook his head, causing his roommate to grin widely and nudge him. The dark-haired man’s next comment made the professor go a much darker shade of red, and he looked as if he were stammering, unable to get out a coherent response. Gladio laughed, and you were just able to return your focus to your screen by the time the two of them turned around—oh, with plates of food!—to exit the kitchen towards you.

Ignis placed a beautifully plated portion of an angel hair pasta with shrimp in front of you, and Gladio flopped back down with his plate on your right side. Still slightly red, Ignis looked sheepish as you glanced up to thank him. “I apologize that I set us up with the wrong wine to complement the dish—would you like me to open a bottle of white?”

“I’m sure we’ll finish both if you do,” you replied happily.

Gladio chuckled from next to you. “With me around, you definitely will.”

Smiling, you turned to him. “You seem like more of a beer guy to me.”

He raised an eyebrow as Ignis went to retrieve another bottle of wine. “Why, because I’m kind of a bro?”

You blushed and thought that maybe you could have picked a better comment. “I mean—yeah, I guess.”

“Well, let me tell you what, sweetheart—“ here he inclined his head towards you and smirked. “I definitely know how to appreciate the… _finer things_.” He raised his wine glass to you at the end of the suggestive statement.

Fuck. If your face could get any hotter you were sure you could light the room on fire. You made an unintelligible noise that was less than glamorous and buried your eyes in your pasta, taking an unnecessarily large bite and pulling a shrimp tail from your teeth, causing a laugh from the man next to you.

Ignis returned with three more glasses and a bottle of sauvignon blanc, and you were thankful for the distraction as you swallowed your ungainly mouthful of food.

The meal was delicious, and the three of you shared stories throughout dinner, you and Ignis gratuitously detailing tales of wayward students and funny happenings in class (with names removed, of course) while Gladio regaled you with the more exciting parts of his day at the bookstore. There weren’t many interesting points, but he scattered jokes throughout, and you were so content to listen to the low rumblings of his voice that it wasn’t of any concern to you.

Sooner or later, food was finished and plates were put aside, and you sat reclined on the couch, all of you with wineglasses in hand. Gladio had thrown up an arm behind you on the back of the sofa and you were leaning your head back against it, feet propped up on the coffee table. Ignis was at the other end of the couch, looking relaxed as he flipped through some of his already-graded written material.

“Iggy, how many times do you need to run through that stuff?” Gladio shook his head. “It’s not like you missed anything, and if your better half did the rest I’m sure you’re all good.”

“Habit, I suppose.” Ignis sighed, looking mildly preoccupied. He put down the stack of papers and glanced at his roommate warily. “Why, is there…something else you’d rather I do?”

You looked at both of them curiously.

Gladio rolled his eyes good-naturedly. “C’mon. Sweetheart, you want a massage?”

Now this was getting interesting. “Really? Gladio, I thought you’d be smoother than that.” It was a teasing remark, but the room was suddenly much, much warmer.

Gladio cocked an eyebrow, a challenging smirk emerging on his face. “Come here.”

With Ignis looking on, you hesitantly turned so your back was facing Gladio and your feet nearly in Ignis’s lap. “Okay.”

Gladio’s hands were on your back then, his mouth at your ear. “Don’t worry, everything is fine. Is this okay?” he whispered cautiously.

“Yes, it’s good,” you mumbled. You knew this was leading to something—you’d been treated to this same process a time or two in your high school and undergraduate days—but it was surprising coming from a grown man in plain view of his roommate. You also knew, though, that the level of respect between the two men was substantial enough that Gladio wouldn’t do anything to make Ignis uncomfortable.

…So this was a fun puzzle.

It wasn’t long, though, before the plan came to light.

“Do you want to know what I asked him in the kitchen?” Gladio asked gently in your right ear, his big hands kneading your shoulders. “I asked him if he was interested in pursuing you.”

You shot a glance at Ignis, who was red again. You liked to think that you were managing to hide your fluster better than the professor, but judging by the heat pooling onto your cheeks—and settling between your legs—rapidly, likely you were a very similar color. “What…did he say to that?”

“He said no, but that you were beautiful, and that I should go for it if you were responsive.”

“Okay, well, here we are,” you grumbled, not really sure if you should be insulted or complimented by Ignis’ words from Gladio’s mouth. You weren’t particularly interested in the thought of dating Ignis anyway, but he was truly a sight in his skinny khakis and shirt unbuttoned at the collar. At least he liked to look at you, too.

“And then I asked him if he wanted to fuck you.”

The heat rose again. You weren’t one to blush easily, but Gladio had made you blush more tonight already than you ever had before this. Electing not to respond with words, you groaned in both exasperation and sudden arousal before you could stop yourself and tried miserably hard to focus on the hands at your collarbones.

“He…found it difficult to respond right away, eventually giving me a gentleman’s ‘yes’.”

“What the fuck do you mean by a ‘gentleman’s yes’?” you asked, narrowing your eyes, and barely daring to let your voice rise above a whisper for fear it would break with the tension.

Gladio chuckled. “Exactly what it sounds like. A gallant ‘well, I wouldn’t say no to a brilliant, beautiful woman’. Classic Iggy.”

You raised an eyebrow at the tall, flushed man stretched out in front of you, who was shaking his head exasperatedly. “Gladio, the way you describe me is so…”

“And then I asked him if he’d be interested—with your permission, of course—in having you together.”

Motherfucker. 

You could hardly breathe. “…And…he said?”

“I said ‘yes, absolutely, but only if she’s willing’.” Ignis’s voice was low; husky.

“That question was one he managed to answer quite clearly.” Gladio’s hands weren’t moving anymore, simply ghosting above your upper back, and you couldn’t move either.

Ignis was, however, closing in towards you on the sofa now, and stopped just short of touching your thighs. “And so I want to know…are you?”

You felt faint. This could not be real. And yet…Gladio’s breath on your neck and Ignis’ glittering gaze were undeniably real, actual things.

“Yes. Fuck. Please.”

With your words, Ignis closed the remaining distance between you and kissed your lips softly; an action that didn’t match the fire the men’s words had ignited within your core. You didn’t have time to ponder the mismatch for long, though, because Gladio rectified the imbalance with his mouth on your neck immediately. He gripped your hips and pulled you back against him, nearly pulling you away from the professor in the process, and with delight you registered the growing evidence of his arousal against your back.

“By the way…this isn’t just the wine, is it?” you asked in barely more than a whisper once your lips were unattached from Ignis’s, even knowing what the answer was going to be, and hesitantly trailing your fingers up Ignis’s chest to clutch at his shirt collar.

Gladio gave a low chuckle, his warm breath on your neck causing goosebumps to rise all over your body. “If a couple of glasses of wine could cloud my senses enough to change me from not wanting a threesome to wanting a threesome, I’d have wine with me all the time. No, this is not ‘just the wine’.”

Ignis smirked against your lips. “Trust me, if I didn’t like where this was going, you’d know.”

Almost as a reflex, you slid your hand between his legs. The resulting “mmmffuck” and the throb of his cock beneath his tight khakis told you that he did indeed like where this was going. Your other hand went to the back of his neck and pulled him closer as his tongue slipped past your lips and he explored your mouth, tasting slightly of wine. You wondered, idly, if they’d done this before. If not, they fell into it quite naturally.

Gladio gently moved his left hand to your stomach, and then downward. “Is this okay?”

You shuddered between the two of them, still hardly believing your situation. “Yes, Gladio.” It was nice of him to consistently worry for your consent, though you couldn’t imagine a scenario where this wouldn’t be the fucking greatest thing that had ever happened to you.

Gladio slowly began to stroke you through your clothes, the sensation intensified by the way the fabric rubbed against you. You sighed into Ignis’s mouth contentedly, and he broke the kiss to move back against the other side of the couch, wanting to watch you enjoy his flatmate’s touch.

“I don’t know how the hell you could have this woman in your classroom every day and keep your lectures on track, Iggy,” Gladio drawled, dragging the fingertips of his other hand down your right side, agonizingly slowly.

“She occasionally gives me reason to pause, Gladio. I am only human.” Ignis leaned against the armrest, watching, a thin smile on his face.

You let out the breath you had been holding as a result of Gladio’s touch, and laughed abruptly. “Ignis. Master of compliments.”

“Aphrodite herself could walk naked into his room and he might, I don’t know, push his glasses up a little bit and remark on the weather.” Gladio was grinning widely. It was obvious that he loved to tease, and not just you. “Meanwhile, I’ve had my eye on you since I walked into my fuckin’ house and saw you on the couch…and then you turned out to be beautiful AND smart, and that gets me every time.”

As you blushed in delight, Ignis scoffed. “You give me so little credit, Gladio.” He seemed slightly irritated at his friend’s apt analysis, and shifted his position.

“Come get some more, then,” you teased, and beckoned him close once again.

He obliged you, bending his head to resume Gladio’s place at your neck, one hand finding its way to your breasts and squeezing roughly. The other man slid out from behind you—and knelt on the floor in front of you instead.

“Can I get your pants off, baby?” Gladio was already hooking his fingers into the stretchy waistband of your yoga pants, looking up at you coyly.

You angled your hips toward him and raised them slightly, shaking almost imperceptibly with nervousness, happily distracted at least somewhat by the way Ignis was moving his hands and lips. It wasn’t as if you hadn’t done this before, but with two of them it was different; it was new and it was terrifying and it was—oh, god, it was so hot. Gladio was sliding the fabric down your legs, leaving your lacy underwear in place (thank goodness you’d worn a nicer pair) and he heaved a satisfied sigh as he dragged his hands slowly again up your bare, smooth legs.

Ignis, meanwhile, took your arms and raised them over your head gently, then pulled your shirt up and off smoothly. Leaning over, he trailed his mouth down your neck and collarbones, over the top of your breasts over your bra, and back to your lips, opening them softly with his and causing you to shudder pleasantly. “Okay?”

“Yes, good, please,” were the words you chose to answer him with before kissing him hard again. You inhaled sharply against Ignis’s mouth when you felt Gladio’s rough, unshaven face between your thighs, his big hands gripping your hips to hold you steady as he kissed up your legs. He came to rest at the apex of your thighs, breathing softly before stroking your slit over your underwear once with his thumb and again with his tongue, drawing a gentle moan from you. Continuing to suck at your clit through the fabric, he returned his hand to your hip and rubbed small circles with his thumb, soothing as you squirmed pleasantly under his ministrations.

Ignis’s hands were underneath your bra, thumbs brushing your nipples and stiffening them to peaks. He broke away from kissing you and you moaned wantonly at the lack of his lips and overabundance of contact from both men’s hands (and Gladio’s mouth).

“Perhaps we should, ah…move this somewhere else?” he suggested, lips red and cheeks flushed from exertion. You thought idly that you must look quite alike.

“My bedroom’s open,” rasped Gladio, pulling away from his prior activities after another kiss to your thigh. He stood quickly and offered you a hand, which you took out of both politeness and necessity—you weren’t sure if you had much control over your limbs at that moment. Gladio grinned at you and picked you up bridal-style, striding around the corner and down the hall, Ignis following.

The tall, handsome man kissed you once before laying you gently on his soft queen mattress. His bed, you noticed, was carefully made and kept neat, which was gratifying. You didn’t have time to observe your surroundings too closely before Ignis climbed over you, straddling your hips, and kissed you roughly. He swept his hands up your sides, causing more goosebumps and another shiver sent throughout your body, and grabbed handfuls of your breasts. You hadn’t expected this rougher side of your professor, but you weren’t complaining at all, resigning yourself to enjoy his touch wholeheartedly.

Gladio, meanwhile, had shed the tank top he was wearing, and when Ignis had gotten his fill of your body for the moment and moved back, you took in the sculpted chest of his devastatingly handsome roommate. Suddenly it was pressed up against yours as he took his turn with your lips, pulling you up against him into a sitting position and unhooking the clasp of your bra behind your back, tossing the material off the bed casually and sliding himself back down your body as he gently laid you back. He followed suit with your underwear quickly and you shivered in anticipation, laid fully bare in front of the two men.

“What a sight,” Gladio breathed above you, resuming his place in between your thighs. He dragged his lips over your soft skin and paused before reaching your soaked pussy, blowing softly against your sex and grinning as you shivered. “You’re so ready, baby girl, but I’m gonna make you come hard first.”

You moaned as his mouth met you, tongue lapping gently at your folds and occasionally dipping deeper to tease at what was to come. He was soft but ravenous in a way that convinced you that you were better than any exquisite wine Ignis could have put in front of you. God, you wanted him. If he could do this with his mouth, you couldn’t wait to see what he could do with his cock.

The other man, having made quick work of his own clothes and clad in only black boxer briefs, made his way to the side of the bed. You registered with delight the evidence of his arousal pressing hard against the black fabric, and smiled teasingly up at him. Flushed, he knelt, running a hand up the center of your chest, tracing circles around your breasts and smaller ones around your nipples, pinching and squeezing to make you gasp.

“You are a tease, you know that?” He hadn’t said much until now, but this statement in his low, breathy voice was enough to convince you that the situation was affecting him as strongly as either you or the other man—who was pushing you closer and closer to your undoing with each sweep of his gifted tongue. Ignis’s eyes were fixated on the way you moved under their ministrations. Every twitch and every shudder gave him cause to smirk; every movement he made in response was calculated to bring you even closer to the edge.

Gladio had two thick fingers in you now, assisting his tongue, and the feeling couldn’t be any more euphoric. The familiar light-headedness was cascading through you and you could only manage a “Guys, I’m…” before speech was out of the question.

Gladio hummed against your sex encouragingly, and the vibration from his vocal cords ceased any semblance of control you had maintained until this point. You gave a strangled cry as a wave of buzzing pleasure wracked your body and your tension was all released at once. The dark-haired man stopped his eager motions, slowing to a stop as your orgasm subsided.

The aftershocks were pleasurable, of course, but nothing could compare to the way you wanted Gladio inside you at that moment. “I need you. Please.”

“I won’t argue with that.” His voice was low and rough. The dim light in the room still let you see him undo his jeans, freeing a more-than-substantial bulge from underneath. You held back a gasp as he shimmied out of his boxers, and took in the welcome sight before you. 

Ignis chuckled as he registered the expression on your face. “She likes you, Gladio.”

“God, I hope so.” Gladio grinned wolfishly at you, his smile glinting in the dark. He climbed back onto the bed and over you, reaching for a drawer somewhere over your shoulder.

His handsome cock was within your reach and you reached for it, running your fingertips lightly up the shaft and over the tip. Gladio bit back a soft groan, coming back with a small bottle.

“Let me,” you breathed, motioning for the lube. “I can help.”

Wordlessly, he flipped the cap up and squeezed a small amount of slickness into your hand. You immediately reached back to his dick, stroking gently as he sighed. He was both long and thick and your mouth nearly watered at the thought of him inside you. You pulled him down and together you positioned him between your legs.

It was Ignis squeezing your hand as Gladio slid in, agonizingly slowly, stretching you and pushing you to fullness, and you squeezed back desperately, already pleasured to the edge of pain. As you adjusted to his size, you pulled them each down in turn for a slow kiss. Ignis was, as usual, careful and calculated, making a soft sound against your lips, but you knew there was something else buried there that you couldn’t wait to uncover. Gladio was hot, passionate, and eager, travelling from your lips to your neck rapidly.

You told Gladio to move after a moment, and he did, pulling back and then sheathing himself fully again as you moaned and pulled him down to your breasts. Your bodies clung tightly together. He was rutting against you in a way that didn’t leave your clit wanting for stimulation, and the sensation was overpowering. At your chest, he circled your nipples with his tongue, sucking hard enough to leave marks.

“Give you something to remember me by, if that’s okay,” he mumbled huskily.

Nodding breathlessly, you knotted your fists in his long hair, which had long been shaken out of its low ponytail. “Please.” His tongue and teeth were unbearably hot on your skin as he moved back and forth inside you; you couldn’t wait to look in the mirror later and see the results on your pale body.

It was Ignis’s turn to comment. “I love the way you say that word.” He was stroking himself lightly over the fabric of his boxers, half-standing and half-kneeling over the bed, leering down at you. It was almost too much—you nearly had to stop looking at the pair of them because the added visual stimulation was so great.

“I’ll say it again. Please—uhhh, fuck!!” Your second orgasm overtook you suddenly and forcefully. You spasmed underneath Gladio, clinging to him for stability as your body buzzed with wave after wave of bliss. He was glorious. They were both glorious.

Gladio laughed, panting. “That ‘please’ was even better, actually.” He held you tightly against him for a moment, burying his face in the crook of your neck shortly before releasing you.

You didn’t have much time to reflect on the dark-haired man’s sentimental gesture, though—you were nowhere near done yet.

“I think it’s my turn,” Ignis hissed, suddenly very close to your ear.

As if you weren’t wet enough already from two orgasms and unequivocal arousal, his tone made you melt.

“Iggy’s been waiting so patiently, how about we give him a taste, hmm?” Gladio pulled out slowly (and not without a tinge of reluctance), gracing you with a soft kiss before relinquishing you to his persistent friend.

“How do you want me?” you asked, nearly gasping with anticipation as you took in Ignis’s equally powerful form. He had shed his remaining clothing, and his cock was throbbing and rock-hard when you took hold of it, causing Ignis to hiss through his teeth. You smiled angelically, rubbing your thumb over the tip that had clearly been leaking for quite a while.

“On top.”

After switching positions, you almost breathed a sigh of relief as you slowly lowered yourself onto Ignis’ cock—he was also easily above average in length, but god _damn_ , Gladio had been so thick, and this was nearly soothing in comparison. The other man pulled back to seat himself on his knees at the other end of the bed.

“Fuck, sweetheart.”

The awed statement had come not from Ignis, but from Gladio, who was slowly stroking himself to completion while watching you ride his flatmate. You grinned at him, gently moving your hips to elicit reactions from both of them.

Ignis groaned as he gripped your hips with his long fingers, easing you down further and burying himself inside of you. “This…is not something I anticipated…”

You simply moaned softly in response, rocking against his pelvis and feeling his cock press against your g-spot.

“…But I’m nonetheless pleased.”

“Jesus, Iggy, stop talking and fuck her.” Gladio was panting, trying to hold himself back from his orgasm for just a little longer.

Ignis smirked at you both, raising his eyebrows. Seeing his cheeky look, you raised yourself up on his dick and came back down swiftly, causing the smirk to quickly turn into another long groan.

“I’ll do it if you won’t, Professor.” 

In response, the sandy-haired man pulled back and thrust hard into you.

“Fuck!”

“Mhmm. Careful what you say, my young protege. I’ll use it against you.”

Well, that power dynamic was hot in either direction. “Both of you are so…” you trailed off as the two of you moved against each other.

“Handsome? Sexy? Brilliant?” Gladio finished for you, eyes greedily devouring your form on top of Ignis’s. “I could continue with more adjectives.”

“We could—“ you gasped as Ignis pressed into you harder, “—go with all of those, I guess!”

Gladio chuckled. “You flatter me. I flatter me.” His breathing was getting faster, his voice dropping in pitch as he approached his climax. You motioned him over with a hungry expression and he slid over so you could take ahold of his cock, mirroring with your hand what was happening between your legs. He groaned deeply at the feeling of your hand on him. “I won’t be long, sweetheart.”

“Not as if it matters, Gladio. She’s already come twice,” Ignis rasped, then flinched when you swatted him with your other hand, reddening. “And it’ll likely be more here soon…”

You shuddered delightedly as he gripped your hips more tightly and pulled you down to kiss him. Ignis kissed with more finesse, more calculation; you liked that about him. The balance between his precision and Gladio’s rough, deep breaths was glorious, though, and you found yourself quickly nearing a third orgasm. As you pulled back and sat up, arching your back as you came to release, Gladio’s shuddering sigh let you know that he had come with you.

Ignis didn’t last much longer. You increased your pace, gasping, intensifying the aftershocks of your climax, and felt the other man tense underneath you rapidly. Shaking, he held up a hand to still you and you pulled yourself off from him and moved backwards to give him room. He took himself in his hand and gently finished, breathing hard and letting out an exhausted, almost disbelieving laugh.

“That was…”

Coyly, you raised an eyebrow and looked over at Gladio. He did the same.

“That was…satisfying.”

Running a hand through your hair, you crawled over to lie next to Ignis. “I suppose I’ll take that.”

Gladio barked a laugh and rose to go wash up, tossing a nearby towel at Ignis before leaving the room. You let your eyes linger on his backside for longer than necessary, grinning to yourself, and then looked over at the other man.

“So, are we gonna be super awkward now?”

Ignis snorted. “Yes, that would go over well in front of our classes. Students thinking, ‘oh, aren’t those two acting strange, I’m sure they’ve just fucked.’”

“Yeah, that sounds perfect, really.”

“If anything, we should be an even more effective educational team, right?”

You smiled, amused, and winked. Ignis was nothing if not realistic. You were glad he didn’t have any expectations of you following your tryst. “Probably. Lots of connections and whatnot.”

He smiled back, motioning you closer for a last, lingering kiss.

Gladio re-entered the bedroom and stretched out on the bed next to you, wrapping an arm around your waist and pulling you into him to kiss your neck again. You turned towards him then and lay your head on his chest.

“I could get used to this,” he said softly into your hair.

You lay in between the two of them, content to feel Ignis’s slim fingers running up and down your side as he dozed off, while Gladio kissed you again and again, lazily and hungrily, unable to keep the grin off of his face.

“Shit, you’re beautiful,” he whispered. “I hope that was good.”

If you’d been drinking something, you’d have spat it all over his face in amused shock. “Gladio, that was phenomenal.”

“Good. I hope we treated you right.” You thought he couldn’t possibly be doubting his own sexual prowess, but his eyes revealed true eagerness and concern for you. 

“I can’t imagine a better way to spend an evening, honestly,” you reassured him.

“Well—“ Gladio started, but stopped when his roommate stirred from your other side.

“Alright—“ Ignis began sleepily. “I hate to break this event up, but I’m clearly very exhausted. I’m going to go to sleep, although…” He looked at you and Gladio, still facing each other in an embrace, and smiled knowingly. “I suppose you two can probably stay here.”

As much as you wanted to spend more time with the dark-haired man, or even with both of them, you knew you should probably get home. “No, I should head back to my place. I need to feed my dog and do a couple of things before I go to bed and dream about what just happened.”

Both guys grinned, though Gladio looked mildly disappointed at the thought of you leaving. You made your way back to the living room to gather all of your discarded clothes and belongings and reluctantly redressed. “Do you need help cleaning up dishes and stuff?”

“No, that’s quite alright. Gladio and I will take care of it.” Ignis leaned in and pecked you on the cheek. “Now, let’s get back to normal life, shall we, hmm?”

You smiled wryly, nodded, and slung your bag over your shoulder. “See you in class tomorrow, Ignis.”

“Of course. Don’t be late.”  
Snorting, you turned to leave. “As if.”

Gladio walked you to the door politely, chuckling. “I always make jokes about how formal he is and he gives me shit, but I swear…” He was suddenly and strangely much shyer. “I, ah…”

Turning to face him, you lifted a hand to his upper arm. “This was fun.”

“Ha! Understatement of the century.” He looked nervous. “I wanted to ask you, though, if you wanted to grab coffee or something sometime.”

You laughed, despite the sweetness of the sentiment. “But we already fucked. Don’t these things usually go in the opposite order?”

“Yeah, usually. I’m just trying to keep you on your toes.” He took the hand you touched his arm with and gave it a squeeze. “But I’ve gotta tell you, I’m way into everything you are, and I’d like to get to know the other parts of you now, if that’s okay. I was going to ask when we were still naked, because romance, but then Ignis woke up and kind of interrupted.”

“Yes!” So much for playing it cool. “I’d like that too.” In a daring (ironic after the last few hours) move, you pulled him into a chaste kiss, which he returned with a grin. “I actually think you asking at the door is a little bit more romantic, myself.”

“Good.” He looked thoughtful for a moment, then shook his head—as if reconciling something—and kissed you hard, opening your mouth under his swiftly and deftly. You froze at first, surprised, but relaxed quickly and wrapped your arms around his neck, holding him against you.

You got home safely, still smiling, with enough fantasy fuel to get you through the time until you saw him again.


End file.
